Conventionally, manufacture of display devices includes a pressure-bonding mounting process of electronic components, mechanical components, optical components or other components, flexible printed circuit boards (FPC boards) or other boards or substrates, or COG (Chip On Glass), COF (Chip On Film), IC chips, TCP (Tape Carrier Package) or other semiconductor package components, onto such substrates as liquid crystal display (LCD) panel substrates, plasma display panel (PDP) substrates (hereinafter, referred to as ‘panel substrates’).
A component mounting system (component mounting line) for such panel substrates (e.g., liquid crystal display substrate) as mentioned above includes: an ACF applying device for performing an ACF applying step of applying an anisotropically conductive film (ACF) sheet to each of terminal portions (component pressure-bonding areas) formed in one-side or two-side edge portions of a panel substrate held by a component holding device; a component temporary pressure-bonding device for performing a component temporary pressure-bonding step of temporarily pressure-bonding TCPs or other components via an ACF sheet in each terminal portion; a final pressure-bonding device for performing a final pressure-bonding step of pressure-bonding and thereby mounting the components, which have been temporarily pressure-bonded to the terminal portions, by temporary pressure-bonding for pressuring with high pressure and temperature and heating so that the components are pressure-bonded via the ACF sheet; and a substrate conveyor device for conveying panel substrates one by one with their lower face sides is held so that the panel substrates can be worked at the individual devices. In a conventional component mounting line constructed as mentioned above, panel substrates, while conveyed in succession by the substrate conveyor device, are subjected to specified process steps in the individual devices, by which component mounting to each terminal portion of the panel substrates is fulfilled.
In recent years, panel substrates to be treated in such a conventional component mounting line come in various sizes, for example, from relatively small-sized panel substrates for use in mobile phones to relatively large-sized panel substrates for use in computers. Also, pressure-bonding positions of the components in the terminal portions of the substrates differ depending on the type of the panel substrate to be treated. In order to meet component pressure-bonding to such various types as shown above, for example, JP 3275744 B2 (Literature 1) and JP 2006-287011 A (Literature 2) adopt a structure in which differences in component pressure-bonding position depending on the type of the panel substrate can be managed by moving a pressure-bonding head and a backup stage that supports terminal portions of the panel substrate from below during the pressure-bonding operation are moved along the terminal portions of the panel substrate.